5 Brothers and A Toddler
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Drabble series about the Generation of Miracles and their little 2 year old sister, Tetsuna. Contains: Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, and Fem!Himuro


Ice LunaWolf- Hi, everyone! Welcome to my new drabble series '5 Brothers and A Toddler'! The Generation of Miracles are brothers and Kuroko is their little sister. The first drabble is called 'Playing House'! Sorry if Tetsuna's baby talk is a little crappy. I tried my best to write how toddlers would talk.

Seijuro Akashi- 16 years old

Shintaro Midorima- 15 years old *adopted*

Daiki Aomine- 15 years old *adopted*

Atsushi Murasakibara- 15 years old *adopted*

Ryota Kise- 14 years old *adopted*

Tetsuna (FemKuroko)- 2 years old

Disclaimer: Ice LunaWolf does not own Kuroko's Basketball!

* * *

The five Akashi brothers have gather in their little sister's playroom. They were all sitting on the white carpet floor except Akashi. The red haired brother was sitting on a small light blue princess chair.

"Why are we here, Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"Ya, I'm missing the basketball game on tv!" Aomine groaned.

"We're here because Tetsuna wants everyone to play house with her," Akashi said.

"Howse!" Tetsuna smiled. She was sitting on Akashi's lap.

"Cute Tetsu-chin," Murasakibara smiled as he patted the little girl on the head.

"YAYYY! LET'S PLAY HOUSE! Tetsunacchi can be the baby!" Kise squealed excitedly.

"No. Nigou iz babe," Tetsuna said as she held up her favorite husky plushie.

"Ok, can I be the daddy? Pretty please!" Kise begged.

"No. Sei-nii iz dada," Tetsuna said as she pointed at Akashi. Kise felt disappointed.

"I'm not playing," Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not playing either! I'm gonna go watch the basketball game," Aomine said as he stood up. Midorima also stood up. Both of them started to leave the room when suddenly a pair of scissors flew passed their heads and into the door. Midorima and Aomine quickly turned their heads around and looked at Akashi in fright.

"**_We are all playing!_**"Akashi hissed as glared at Midorima and Aomine. Midorima and Aomine quickly sat down.

"So who's playing what part?" Murasakibara asked as he munched on some chips.

"I know! I'll be_"

"Tetsuna will decided who plays what part. We already know that I'll be the dad and Nigou will be the baby," Akashi said as he interrupted the excited blonde.

"Atsu-nii iz nii-san, Dai-nii iz ucle, n Shin-nii iz baa-san!" Tetsuna smiled.

"WHAT! I'M THE GRANDMA!" Midorima yelled as everyone except Akashi was laughing their heads off.

"Haha, grandma! That's a good one for you, Midorima," Aomine laughed.

"Ya," Murasakibara agreed as he laughed too.

"Shut up!" Midorima growled.

"What about me, Tetsunacchi?! Who do I get to be?" Kise asked as he was still laughing at Midorima.

"Ryo-nii iz pervy creepie," Tetsuna said. Everyone except Kise started laughing harder.

"Haha, perfect for Kise!" Aomine said as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"I'm not a pervert!" Kise whined.

"Yes you are," Murasakibara said.

"Actually, he's more of a pedophile with the way he is around Tetsuna," Midorima said.

"You're all so mean to me!" Kise continued to whine.

"So Tetsu, what part are you gonna play?" Aomine asked.

"Me Sei-nii's wifey!" Tetsuna giggled happily as Kise and Aomine stared at her in shocked. Murasakibara just munched on some chips and Midorima pushed his glass up on the bridge of his nose. Akashi just smiled at his cute little sister.

"No fair! Tetsunacchi should be my wifey!" Kise complained.

"And this is why Midorima called you a pedophile!" Aomine growled.

"I'm not a pedophile!" Kise whined

"Enough, both of you! Now let's play," Akashi ordered. Then Tetsuna kissed Akashi on the lips. Everyone stared in shock at the little blue haired toddler. Even Akashi was shocked at his little sister.

"What was the kiss for, Tetsuna?" Akashi asked.

"Dada n wifey kiz ike in moovez," Tetsuna said.

"Kise, did you let her watch your stupid collection of chick flicks?!" Aomine asked.

"Ya!" Kise replied.

"Idoit! Those movies aren't for little kids like her!" Midorima growled.

"But she like them!" Kise smiled.

"No," Tetsuna said.

"**_KISE!_**" Akashi snapped as he glared at the blonde teen.

"Rest in peace, Ki-chin/Idoit/Kise," Murasakibara, Midorima, and Aomine said.

* * *

Ice LunaWolf- I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!


End file.
